When the Day Met the Night
by PinkSunglassesAndUndershirts
Summary: Prompt: Rachel and Tina sleepover in Kurt's dorm at Dalton. Blaine is invited. Sleeping bags are shared. All the UST. All the snogging.


"Kurt?"

Kurt makes a slight noise of recognition that is almost drowned out by the rapid clacking of his fingers against the keyboard, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

Blaine chuckles lightly and drops into the empty seat next to Kurt, taking in the mess of papers and books surrounding Kurt's laptop.

"Hey," Blaine murmurs, nudging Kurt's foot with his own.

Kurt's head flies up, the tips of his ears pink. "Yeah?"

Blaine's grinning now, his eyes crinkling at the edges and Kurt thinks this boy must know what that does to him. "Why're you in such a rush? It's Friday, we have all weekend to finish our homework."

"Oh," Kurt says, averting his gaze back to the laptop briefly before dragging it back to Blaine. "I know, but John's back home for the weekend and when Tina and Rachel found out I'll have the room to myself they sort of invited themselves for a sleepover tomorrow night and I seriously do not want to have to worry about this essay while they're here."

"Oh, that's nice!" Blaine replies, beaming widely. "I'll leave you to it then." He pats Kurt's hand twice as he gets to his feet and Kurt feels it tingle all the way down to his toes.

"You could come." Kurt blurts out at Blaine's retreating figure before he could stop himself.

When Blaine turns around, Kurt's sitting up straight, his eyes wide in surprise and his cheeks flushed. He's completely abandoned the laptop now and his hand twitches slightly as if resisting the urge to fly up and clamp over his mouth.

"I-Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kurt assures quickly, trying to sound as composed as possible and if he fails marvelously, that's okay because Blaine's as oblivious as ever.

"And Tina and Rachel won't mind?"

Blaine's met both girls a handful of times and while he feels like Rachel is a lot to handle sometimes and is sure that Tine is a lot more dangerous than what she lets on, he likes them both.

"Oh please, of course not." Kurt says dismissing Blaine's concerns with a wave of his hand.

"Okay. Great, then."

"Great." Kurt resists the urge to bounce up in his seat and settles for beaming widely and Blaine finds himself staring at the dimple on the right side of Kurt's face and marveling at how perfectly his lips would fit against it.

"So uh what exactly do these sleepovers entail?" He asks, shaking himself back to reality. Where Kurt was his friend. His _best_ friend and not someone who's dimple he pined over.

"Oh you know, the usual. We do each others nails and have facials, pillow fights, gossip"

"Oh."

Blaine has had sleepovers before but they were with his cousins and there had been occasions when a couple of Warblers crashed together after an intense video-gaming marathon but none of it had been anything like what Kurt had just described.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kidding." Kurt says, smiling widely when Blaine's face visibly relaxes. "Not about the facials though, you know how seriously I take my skin care regimen."

~o~

As it turns out, the sleepover was exactly what Kurt had initially said it would be and Blaine found that he didn't mind at all.

There was something so heartwarmingly endearing about watching Kurt interact so naturally with his old friends. Kurt had taken to the Warblers easily, fallen right into step and blended right in but Kurt Hummel just didn't deserve to go unnoticed. Everything about him made Blaine smile from his sarcastic snark to his outrageous fashion choices and everything in between. Watching him with Rachel and Tina was the best part of the night and it didn't even matter that it was all a blur of names he barely recognized because every time Kurt threw his head back and laughed really hard, Blaine's heart gave a little flutter and he was sure Tina could tell because she kept throwing him knowing looks that he was resolutely ignoring.

Currently, Blaine was on the floor, leaning against his bed that Rachel was occupying. She was on her back, her arms and legs spread wide to allow the bubble gum pink nail polish to dry and despite the fact that Kurt had repeatedly told her not to talk while she had the face mask on, she was telling the story of Finn and Quinn yet another time.

Kurt, clad in silk pajamas that Blaine wanted to rub his cheek on, is sprawled on his stomach across his own bed in front of Tina's feet meticulously applying a transparent layer of polish to her toes. He glances up to catch Blaine's eye and rolls his own gently, mouthing "I'm sorry" at him. Blaine shakes his head and smiles back. He at least waits till Kurt has refocused his attention on Tina before going back to staring at the way the silk clung to Kurt's pert ass. He's a gentleman like that.

"Blaine?" Tina says and when Blaine blushes and looks up, feigning innocence, she bites back a laugh. "You should change out of your uniform so Kurt can do you."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

Blaine and Kurt both straighten up and stare at Tina wide-eyed, Kurt's cheeks flush bright pink.

"Face mask." Tina says slowly, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh." Blaine breathes out, getting to his feet. "Yes. Uh of course. Yeah. Sure I'll uh be right back." He says picking up his bag and shuffling into the bathroom.

"Tina!" Kurt hisses once Blaine's safely out of earshot. Tina throws her hands up, her eyes wide and innocent though her mouth twitches slightly.

~o~

Blaine comes out of the bathroom in soft cotton pants and a worn tee-shirt and Kurt wants to wrap him up in his arms and force him into his heart. Instead he smiles softly. "Hey. Sit and lay your head back." Kurt says, patting the patch of bed in front of him.

Blaine grins and walks over, plopping down and leaning back against the bed once again, dipping his head back till it's nestled against the duvet, he blinks up at Kurt. "Hello."

"Hi yourself." Kurt replies, slightly breathless. Because if Blaine right-side-up was pretty it was nothing to Blaine upside-down. Long lashes that fluttered and blinked, exposing hints of golden eyes and barely there freckles upon smooth cheeks, rosy lips and a bobbing Adam's apple. Kurt wanted to coo and pet through Blaine's hair, instead he cleared his throat slightly. "Um, it's a bit cold but try not to move, I don't want to get it in your eyes or mouth, it won't taste good."

"Okay," Blaine breathes out, fluttering his eyes shut and tilting his head up completely relaxed and trusting. It takes Kurt a second to pluck up enough courage to dip his fingers into the container and when he goes to start spreading it across Blaine's face, he holds his breath. Blaine's skin is soft and smooth and so warm and if Kurt lingers a little longer than usual, smoothing the pink face mask meticulously over every inch of Blaine's face, neither of them complain.

"Done." Kurt murmurs, straightening up and wiping his hand on a tissue paper. He grins as Blaine hesitantly opens his eyes and sits up, pulling funny faces to test the muscles in his face, rigid under the cold mask. Kurt laughs loudly. "Stop, it'll start cracking."

"Fine." Blaine says, unable to wipe the smile off his face. "You want me to get you?" He asks, nodding at the container still in Kurt's hand and silently hoping that Kurt says yes because he'd always wondered if Kurt's face was as soft as it looked.

Kurt hesitates, his eyes flickering down to the container. He could put the mask on with his eyes closed and one hand behind his back, of course he could. But he wasn't about to pass up that sort of opportunity. "Sure."

"Awesome." Blaine says, getting to his feet and stepping closer to the bed. Kurt straightens up, drawing himself to his full height while sitting cross-legged on the bed and hands Blaine the container.

"Don't get it in my eyes."

"I won't."

"Or my mouth!"

"Kurt."

"Sorry." Kurt says, blushing and Blaine quickly dips his fingers in before reaching up to touch Kurt's cheek, chasing the heat from his blush. Blaine is agonizingly slow and careful and Kurt suppresses several shivers as Blaine's calloused fingers, rough and slightly chapped smooth down the bridge of his nose, the apples of his cheeks, the slight dip in his chin. When Kurt peeks slightly through his eyelashes, he's surprised to find Blaine much closer than necessary, face screwed up in concentration, his teeth digging into his bottom lip like his life depends on getting this right and it's the most adorable thing ever. Blaine's breath fans over Kurt's face warm and soft and this time Kurt does shiver but Blaine misses it because he's leaning back triumphantly to admire his work.

"Perfect." Blaine boasts proudly and Kurt rolls his eyes to avoid murmuring that yes, Blaine was so very perfect.

~o~

Blaine lingers, bent slightly forward at the waist, his face inches away from Kurt's as his eyes rake over it under the guise of inspecting the face mask. Kurt feels himself hold his breath when Blaine's gaze lands on his lips and rests there, his fingers flex slightly in the soft silk of the bottom of his shirt, resisting the urge to reach up and yank Blaine forward.

"Blaine?" Rachel calls out from her spot on his bed, still lying flat on her back.

Blaine stumbles back slightly and straightens up, averting his gaze hurriedly and Kurt is surprised that the heat from his blush hasn't caused the face mask to bubble over and boil right on his face.

"Have you ever seen Mean Girls?" She asks, turning over onto her side to face him.

"No I haven't." He admits, still trying to compose himself.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asks, quickly recovering from the sinking feeling of disappointment that has spread through his body.

"Seriously?" Tina chimes in, glancing up from her phone. "You've actually never seen Mean Girls?"

'Um, no?" Blaine replies cautiously, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. He goes to scratch his nose just for something to do but then remembers the face mask and drops his hand.

"Wow." Rachel says, pushing herself up into a seated position. "Well, don't worry I have it on my laptop we always watch it at sleepover, it's tradition we can all practically recite it," she rambles on excitedly already on her feet and rummaging around in her huge overnight bag. "I'll start setting it up and we'll wash off the face masks and watch it."

Blaine barely has time to agree before all three of them are on their feet moving around the room. They take turns using the adjoining bathroom and pull blankets and pillows off the beds and pile them on the floor to create a makeshift couch against one of the beds with the laptop set up in the middle of the other one. Blaine is left standing off to the side, slightly bewildered, trying to keep up with everything going on swiftly around him. Tina notices him and laughs lightly, nudging him towards the bathroom and he goes willingly; the face mask is starting to dry on his face and it's uncomfortable.

Kurt's already seated in the middle of their make shift couch, leaning against the bed and inspecting his nails closely when there's a muffled _"Shit" _from the bathroom. Kurt exchanges a puzzled look with Tina before hesitantly calling out, "Everything okay, Blaine?"

"Yeah." Blaine replies through the door. "I uh just got a ton of water on my shirt, I'll be out in a sec."

It takes a whole minute but Blaine eventually emerges and Kurt glances up and feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. He's almost positive he's gaping obviously because when Blaine steps out of the bathroom he's shirtless and he's the most beautiful thing Kurt's ever seen. Kurt has never hated anything as much as he hates the stupid Dalton uniforms at that moment; it's a sin that something as perfect as Blaine is hidden beneath that boxy blazer. Because Blaine isn't a ripped body builder but holy hell is he toned, with muscular arms and broad shoulders that taper off into a thin waist and carved hipbones, a tantalizing dusting of dark hair and the beginning of a V-shape where his pajama pants ride low on his hips. His face is shiny with moisture and the hair around it has started curl slightly where Blaine accidentally washed out some of the gel. There's a drop of water slowly slides down his jaw and along his collar bone and finally settles in the slight dip at the base of his throat.

"Oh my god." For one horrifying moment, Kurt thinks he actually says it out loud before he discovers that it was in fact Rachel who had just voiced what he was thinking. Immediately, he feels a slight burn of jealousy flicker through him and he resists the urge to glare at Rachel who is staring right at Blaine, her eyes wide.

"It was really wet, I hung it up to dry." Blaine explains, shifting uncomfortably and Kurt could swear he sees the blush flush all the way down to his chest.

"Do you want to wash your hair gel out?" Kurt asks Blaine, forcing himself to stop ogling Blaine's bare chest.

"No no uh no, it's fine." Blaine replies. "My hair's a little uh -wild. I'll shower and redo it in the morning." He ducks his head bashfully and Kurt decides not to push even though he's suddenly really, really curious. "So are we doing this?"

It takes Kurt a second to remember that Blaine's talking about the movie and he nods, nudging Rachel towards the laptop as Blaine walks over and settles down in the spot next to Kurt. He sits down impossibly close, pressing his bare right arm all along Kurt's left one and Kurt knows there's absolutely no way he's going to survive this movie.

* * *

**A/N: I've been filling this in parts and wanted to post it somewhere in one go. There will be more provided people actually read it. So let me know what you think!**


End file.
